Another Way
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Ranma Saotome, the best Martial Artist, men among men, found a way to break the curse he has, turn into his cursed form for one year. In other words, be a girl for one year. Can he face his problems? Will he fail? The fun has just begun. Rated T. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1: Another Way Out of the Curse

_**Story By: MoonlightStar400 (You guys can call me Luna if you want)**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ranma ½. All rights and reserves are to give to Rumiko Takahashi, the woman who created this anime. **_

_**As the summary says, Ranma can finally be a full man again, if he completes one task to do so; be a girl for one whole year. Can he do it? Will he fail? Will Ryoga and the other cursed forms do it? Find out in the first chapter!**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Ranma – 17**_

_**Akane – 17**_

_**Ryoga – 17**_

_**And everyone that knows Ranma that is the same age as him (Except for Kuno and other older people who know Ranma) that's enough said for an author's note (lol). **_

_Chapter One: A Way Out of the Curse_

As most usual days, Akane Tendo would always wake up and hear the shouting and grunts of the two Saotomes. Of course, this is normal to her since they live here and everyday is the same. As Akane got up from her bed, she started to stretch and hear the small cracks in her body. After doing so, she got up from her bed, and went to the bathroom. After doing her usual morning routine before breakfast, she went downstairs.

As the aroma of breakfast filled her nostrils, Akane went to the kitchen and saw Kasumi making breakfast like she always does. "Good morning, Akane." Kasumi said kindly, making scrambled eggs, "What do you want for breakfast?" Akane looked at the plates filled with different types of food for the morning, and grabbed one.

"This one please Kasumi." Akane answered, holding a plate with two sunny-sides up eggs with toast. Kasumi nodded, and finished her breakfast for the family. "Akane, can you get the orange juice in the fridge? I have to put the plates in the table."

The blue-haired girl nodded, and grabbed the one-gallon of orange juice. Kasumi then got all six plates in both of her arms carefully, and placed them down to the table. Akane grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured some orange juice into it. After a few minutes of her waking up, she then heard splashing and screaming afterwards.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ranma exclaimed to his father, in his girl form and jumping out of the koi pond. Akane rolled her eyes, and sat down in her usual seat in the table. Kasumi was also sitting down too, and eating her own breakfast.

After a few minutes of eating, another splash was heard again in the pond. Nabiki was out this time, in her small shorts and her over-sized shirt. "Hey." Nabiki said to both of her sisters, and sat down next to Kasumi and got her breakfast.

"_That's no fair!_" One of the signs said when the black and white panda got out of the pond. "_You're so dead once I'm done with you!_" The panda switched the sign, and went to his fighting stance.

"Hah! We'll see about that, Pops!" Ranma smirked, and strike first to hit the panda. Soun was second one to wake up, and looked outside of his house. He shook his head muttered out 'Everyday' and sat down in the head seat.

"How long Kasumi?" Soun asked to his eldest daughter, eating his breakfast. The brunette was almost half-way done with her breakfast and answered after she chewed and swallowed her food in her mouth. She knew exactly what he meant, and answered her father's question.

"Almost two hours ago." Kasumi answered, having a sip on her orange juice. Akane finished her food now, and placed down her plate. She got up from the table, and thanked her sister for the meal. Kasumi nodded to her little sister, and continued with her eating.

Minutes later Ranma and Genma were sitting down in the table, eating their own breakfast. "So Ranma, how did today go with Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi asked, grabbing the plates of the finished plates and waiting for his response.

"Pops was holding back, but I defeated him." Ranma answered. Genma was about to hit his son, but then Ranma dodged his punch, and kicked him in the face. Genma then fell side-ways, and Ranma began eating again. Kasumi giggled, and Happosai jumped to the table, and sat down.

"Good morning, master." Soun said, lowering down his newspaper. Happosai nodded, and began eating quickly. Nabiki came back to the dining room, with her school uniform on, and tapped on her oh-so-expensive watch.

"Ranma, we have to leave." Nabiki said, getting a head start and going to Furinkan High School. Ranma nodded to Nabiki before she left, and got up. He then grabbed his school bag and waiting for Akane. For some odd reason, he always does this, just because he feels that he has to protect her. Wait, that came out wrong. He wants to protect her from perverts like Kuno. Yeah, that sounds better.

Akane went downstairs again and has her bag. They both then went out of the Tendo Household, and went to the high school that has it all, Furinkan High.

XxxxX

With that much said Ranma almost enjoyed his whole day without being splashed with water. Of course, school was over and it was a Friday, and he was taking a walk at the park. No Ryoga trying to kill him, no Shampoo, Kodachi, or Ukyo trying to fight over him (and themselves), or anyone that was a threat to him.

Ranma took a deep breath, and exhaled. Yup, today was perfect, until out of a sudden, it began to rain. Ranma would be smart enough to run away from the rain, but to where? The trees here in the park were too weak and can leak through the leaves.

Ranma let the rain hit him, and turned himself into the attractive, feminine, young buxom girl. Rarely people call him 'Ranma' in his girl form (Only if they know him too well), and so Ranma has given himself a name for his cursed girl form.

She remembers how Nadoka came to the Tendo house and asking about her son, Ranma. He would always change to his girl form and call himself 'Ranko', cousin of Akane Tendo and owner of Mr. Panda (Genma, who's afraid of his wife). Yeah, those were good times (Not). Ranko's clothes also got wet, but she didn't care.

_I don't know care anymore… _Ranko thought, looking down to the wet concrete, _There's no more Nannichuan left, and there's no way to break the curse, so why worry? _Ranko looked up to the rainy sky, and thought of the many adventures she had.

"Will I even be out of this curse?" Ranko asked to herself, sighing and looking down. The young red-head was actually; well, fond on her girl side. Unlike her male side, she has more speed than ever before. She loves it, but she also loses her strength as a female.

Ranko was so deep in thought that she didn't even know that the old and young Amazon women were in front of her. "Son-in-law…" Cologne said, looking at the girl. Ranko looked up, and saw the old ghoul. Shampoo was also there, but with an umbrella under her head along with Cologne.

The old woman spoke. "Come with us. We have to speak with you." Ranko looked at the old woman. There was more rain, and Ranko dripping wet with the cold rain.

"Ranma come with us, Ranma get cold if rain too much." Shampoo insisted, even though her Japanese was still wrong. Ranko sniffed, and went with the two other women and walked to the Cat Café with them.

After many minutes going to the Café, Ranko sat down in a chair and was in a towel. She shivered, but she wanted to know why Cologne asked her to be here even though it looked like she was sulking (Though she was not). Cologne sat in her staff, and began to question Ranko.

"How long have you been in this curse?" Cologne asked to the red-head.

"A full a year now." Ranko asked dully, "But what do I care? I'm stuck with it forever." Cologne raised an eyebrow, and cleared her throat.

"Do you find it a part of your life, or you still don't accept it?"

This took some time to answer, but after a few minutes, Ranko answered.

"I still don't accept it."

Cologne smirked, and pulled out a scroll out of her Amazon dress. She placed it in the table, and in Chinese letters, it said something that Ranko can't read. "What's this?" She asked, looking down at the scroll.

"Ranma lucky that Mousse no here." Shampoo said, sitting down next to her. "Great-Grandmother found way to break curse for men." Ranko's eyes widened, and looked at the old ghoul.

"Please don't tell me this is a joke." Ranko pleaded, looking at her. Cologne shook her head, and began to read the old scroll that was found just a few days ago.

"_Over one thousand-year ago, a young man found a way to break the curse that he has, the spring of the Drowned Cow._

_Everyone laughed at him and treated him like a cow even if he was human. This man then stayed as a cow for one year because of grief and his love making fun of him as well._

_After the strike of Midnight of that one year, the young man stayed as a young man and never turned to a cow ever again, and gets to live with his love forever._" Cologne read the scroll. Ranko had her jaw opened.

"So Son-in-Law, now that you had read the story of the young man," Cologne said, "You heard what he did, correct?" Ranko nodded, and she felt exited.

"Yes!" Ranko exclaimed. Cologne smirked, and told Ranko about this.

"This is called the Un-Curse of the Curse." Cologne told her. "It's like a technique, but not quite. It starts at Midnight and after one year of the day; you get out of the curse and become your original state." Ranko couldn't believe it, she can be a man now!

"But beware Son-in-Law; there are some side-effects after the one year." Cologne warned her. Ranko nodded, and as soon she was almost dry, Shampoo got hot water and turned Ranko in her male form.

Ranma had his arms crossed, and started to ask questions. "This is for men that were cursed?" Cologne nodded, and told him why it was for only men.

"There's a spring that is called Spring of Drowned Girl that you fell in and Shampoo can just go there when she goes to China and splash herself there." Cologne answered, "It seems though as if Shampoo forgot to go to the spring when visiting her sisters again."

Shampoo giggled nervously, and formed a small sweat-drop. "Shampoo so sorry for that, Great-Grandmother. Too much fun fighting with little sisters." Cologne forgave her, and looked to her so-called Son-in-Law.

"Will you do it, Ranma Saotome?" Cologne asked to the young man. Ranma crossed his arms, and he also has his eyes closed too. After a minute of thinking about it, many things popped up to his mind. _Pops wants to find out why I'm a girl if I do this, even Ryoga. Probably Mousse too. No, it's too risky… But then I can be a full man again… I have to tell to someone who can keep their mouth shut…_

_What about Nabiki? She'll stay quiet if I pay her, but then what happens if someone pays her double? What about Kasumi? She'll never tell anyone, but then if they ask her… Argh! This is too hard! _Ranma thought hard about this, and came up with many conclusions, but turns out a flop.

_Mr. Tendo? Yeah, he'll be happy if I tell him, too happy and it might probably slip out of his mouth. _Ranma formed a small sweat-drop. _Maybe Ukyo? Maybe, she can keep a secret, but then again she'll use this against me if I tell her. _Ranma put his head down. The only person that actually might keep his or her mouth shut is not Kuno or Kodachi (Not that he thought of them) but only one person that knows him too well.

Someone that hates his guts like Ryoga, strong as an ox, is a huge tomboy and has no curvy sides for her age. Yes, that someone is a young seventeen girl who hates Ranma, but also (with a hint) loves him with all her heart and doesn't show it. Yup, there's only one person that won't tell anyone about the Un-Curse of the Curse.

Akane Tendo.

Ranma shivered at the thought, but she was his only hope and maybe tells a good lie to Pops and Ryoga about why he's a girl for a whole year. After the long thinking, Ranma turned his head to the old woman, and answered with only two words.

"I do."

Cologne smirked, and gave Ranma the scroll in his hands. Ranma held on it, and looked up to Cologne. "I wish the best of luck. You start tonight at Midnight." Ranma nodded, and placed the scroll in his Chinese shirt, where no one would touch it. It will be safe from him and the clutches of whoever wants it.

XxxxX

"I'm home!" Ranma exclaimed, having an umbrella that Shampoo gave him before he left the Café. He dried it and placed it where all the umbrellas were. He took out his shoes, and saw that everyone was eating dinner already. Ranma sat down, next to Akane and his father.

Everything was normal, until Akane asked him a question. "Where were you, Ranma? You were out more than usual today." Ranma was eating rice with his chopsticks, and looked at the blue-haired Tendo. He had to think quickly, he didn't want to tell Akane about the scroll yet, since everyone was here and he didn't want to tell her in front of them.

Ranma gulped on his rice, and answered her. "I was fighting - I mean 'training' with Ryoga." Yup, that was one of his best lies yet. He grinned at her, and Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Ranma, don't fight with poor Ryoga," Akane told him, "That's rude." Ranma frowned, but let it go since it wasn't true and began eating again. But what Ranma didn't know was that P-Chan was there, while Akane giving him food. P-Chan glared at the pig-tailed boy. That never happened.

It was raining and the forecast never said that it was. The lost boy then turned to the black pig, and lost his way to get revenge on Ranma. He then passed to Akane, and she took him home. P-Chan would like and tell the truth to Akane, but he can't speak. P-Chan will wait later when to ask Ranma why he lied.

After everyone ate their dinner, Ranma went first to use the tub. With soaking hot water, and began to wash himself, but then thought of the bad of becoming a girl for one year. First off, no more warm water. Ranma flinched, and thought of more bad things. _Happosai will grope me everyday… Kuno too… _Ranma thought in disgust. He was thinking of he can now change his mind about turning into a girl and just forget about it. _No! _Ranma screamed in his head _I WILL do this! For my oath that Pops made to mom! _After taking his bath, he grabbed a towel and went to his room.

Ranma then changed to his pajamas, and waited until Akane took her bath. After thirty minutes, Akane went out of the tub and going to her room. Ranma waited for her to change, and went to her room. He then knocked on her door softly, and waited for the blue-haired girl to answer.

"Come in." Akane's sweet angelic voice rang. Ranma opened the door knob, and went inside her room. Akane was in her regular yellow pajamas, and looked at Ranma confused. "What are you doing here, Ranma?"

Ranma then closed the door, and sat down in the rug. Akane's heart was thumping, she didn't know why, but something was up with the black-haired boy. On the other side of the door, Ryoga put his ear in the door, in his human form with clothes. He had a tea-pot full of hot water, and waited for his rival to answer to his beloved Akane.

"'Kane…" Ranma said, "There's something I need to show you." Akane blushed, and waited for Ranma to show her what was up. Ryoga, however, had his left eye twitching; in jealousy what Ranma was going to show to Akane.

As he grabbed something out of his pants, Akane blushed furiously and covered her eyes. "Idiot! Don't show _that _to me!" Ranma stopped, and Ryoga almost fell on the floor. _Ranma, you fiend! Showing something so vile to innocent Akane! How dare you! _Ryoga was about to open the door, until Ranma spoke out loud.

"That wasn't it!" Ranma exclaimed, drifting to what Akane was thinking, and blushed. "It's something else!" This time, Akane blushed even more, and grabbed out her mallet. Ryoga, with anger, was gripping in the door and was going to open the door until-

"Look at this!" Ranma shouted, before he got hit with the mallet. Akane looked at the scroll, and dropped her mallet.

"Huh?" Was all Akane said, Ryoga put his ear once again in the door. Ranma showed her the scroll, and she read the story. She then looked at Ranma, and had her eyes widen. "Ranma…" The pig-tailed boy nodded, and placed the scroll back to his pants.

"Please don't tell anyone." Ranma said to her, "This is very important and I must need no one to know about this… Because if they do… I can't concentrate." Akane looked at him, and nodded.

"I promise Ranma, I won't tell anyone." Akane promised him. Ranma looked at the youngest Tendo, and smiled at her. Akane smiled back, and both looked at each other's eyes. _'Kane sure is cute when she's not angry… _Ranma thought, and then blushed.

He turned his head away from hers, and looked down. Akane blushed too, and twiddle with her fingers. Ryoga was so confused, and wanted to know what Ranma was up too. _What is Saotome is up to this time? _Ryoga thought.

"I start tonight." Ranma informed her, a bit too softly that Ryoga couldn't hear. Akane nodded, and looked towards him with his body facing the other way. This was going to be hard for her; Ranma being a girl for one year. Akane looked a bit sad, but maybe this was for the best. Ranma being a girl for one year and being the head master of the Tendo Dojo after that.

Akane looked at Ranma, and sighed. "Good luck."

_Wait, good luck for what? _Ryoga asked, putting his ear in the door more closely. In the hallway, Kasumi was holding a hamper full of clothes of the Tendo Household. She then saw the lost boy putting his ear in Akane's door, and looked at him confused.

"Ryoga-kun, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked to the pig boy, looking at him. Ryoga flinched, and turned his head to the innocent eldest Tendo daughter. Ryoga gulped, and gave her a piece sign while having his arm behind his back.

"N-nothing, Kasumi!" Ryoga laughed and huge sweat-drop behind his head, "I just got lost again, that's all! Heh heh!" Kasumi blinked, and smiled at him softly.

"Do you want some tea?" Kasumi asked, smiling at him. Ryoga looked at her, and wanted to say no, but then this is Kasumi, the nicest person he has ever known (other than Akane). He hung down his head, and nodded. Kasumi smiled, and placed the hamper down to the ground.

"Then let's go." She said, walking down the kitchen, Ryoga following her, and leaving the two young teenagers alone.

Both Akane and Ranma were silent, until Akane looked down at the scroll. "Ranma, here's your-" before Akane finished her sentence, Ranma interrupted her.

"Keep it, 'Kane. If Pops wants to know why I'm a girl, he'll check me if I'm clean or not." Ranma explained, "Keep it somewhere safe in your room."

"Ranma…" The youngest Tendo whispered, feeling honored that Ranma chose her instead of her sisters. She a blush across her cheeks and was smiling. Maybe Ranma trusts her more than she thought he was.

"Maybe put it in your karate gi, no one would grab it there since it smells like a tomboy training." Ranma blurted out, "Yeah, you need to clean it 'Kane, it smells like swea-" This time, the blue-haired Tendo actually hit him with the mallet, and a huge vein popped up in her head.

"At least say it in your mind, Ranma!" Akane shouted at him, holding the scroll up in her hand. Ranma got up from the floor, and started to argue with his future 'wife'

"I wish I could, Tomboy!" Ranma exclaimed at her. This time, Akane got angry, and started to call names to the pig-tailed boy.

"Pervert!"

"Macho chick!"

"Cross-dresser!"

"Thighs are too thick!"

This then went on for many minutes, and was heard from downstairs to where Kasumi and Ryoga were. Kasumi sat down next to Ryoga, and heard the mean things that both are saying to each other. "It seems though as if they'll never get along." Kasumi said, giving tea to Ryoga.

The lost boy grabbed the cup, and smirked. _Your right about that, Kasumi. At least someone sees it like I do. _Ryoga took a sip of his tea, and thanked the brunette with the delicious tea. Kasumi nodded, and smiled at him.

XxxxX

After the many hours after the argument, it was eleven in the night. Only ten more minutes until Ranma does the Un-Curse. Akane was also awake, not wanting to miss this. Only the two of them were wide awake, and tried not to make any noise to the other residence.

Ranma looked towards Akane, and then down to the ground. _This is it… _Ranma thought, gripping his hands, _I have to do this… For me… And Akane… _The blue haired Tendo waited until it was the strike of twelve.

"Ranma… Are you sure…" Akane asked him, feeling though as if she'll never see the male side of Ranma ever again. The pig-tailed boy looked at Akane, and looked down at her brown eyes. He nodded, and two minutes has passed since then.

Ryoga, was also wide awake, his arms folded and sitting down in the tree. He saw Akane and Ranma looking at each other for a few more minutes. Akane had her clock with her, and saw that time has passed when she was looking at the black-haired boy.

_I'm going to miss him… _Akane thought, sighing. "Fifty more seconds…" Akane whispered, looking at Ranma. The Saotome boy grabbed a bucket that he got earlier, and grabbed water from the pond that he and his dad have gotten themselves into plenty of times.

It was the struck of twenty seconds, and Ranma placed the bucket full of water on top of his head. Ryoga looked at the young man, and stared down at him. _What the hell is Saotome doing? Turning himself into a girl in the middle of night? _Akane looked at her clock, and began to count down.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…

Six… Five… Four…

Three… Two…

One."

Ranma splashed himself with the icy cold water, and shivered. It was the strike of Midnight, and Ranma has turned yet again to his girly side, Ranko. The young red-head looked towards Akane, who was sad that now she'll never Ranma, the Martial Artist boy, which she has secretly loved. Now, she has to get used to Ranko, her so-called cousin.

Ryoga didn't look pleased, but was a bit confused why Ranma did that. _I have to find out… _He thought, as he saw Ranko looking down, dripping wet with her out-sized Chinese pajamas. _For the future and for me... _Ranko thought to herself, looking at the grassy ground.

_**And this is the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I would like some reviews, and constructive criticism to get better with this fanfic. Also sorry if some of the information here was wrong, I reading both manga and anime of this story (I'm not done yet), and mixing both here in this story. **_

_**Next up in the story: It's the next morning in the Tendo Household, how will Ranko explain to her dad about turning into a girl? Also, Ryoga will want to know too, but with violence…**_

**_Please review and thank you for reading! Also, if there's something wrong with this chapter and needs to be edit, please let me know and I'll re-edit it again._ **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight of Ranko & Ryoga!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ranma ½. All rights and reserves are to give to Rumiko Takahashi, the woman who created this anime. **_

_**Here's the second chapter of Another Way, thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. If some of you are asking from the chapter before of some things, some of them will be answered in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter Two: Saturday! The Fight of Ranko and Ryoga!

It was Saturday morning, the time of where everyone sleeps in late and wakes up very late, even the two Saotomes. Genma and Ranko were both sleeping and snoring, as the night before Ranko started to Un-Curse.

After twenty long minutes, Akane got up and passed through the Saotomes' room. Before she could even pass through the stairs, she heard chuckling. The blue-haired Tendo turned her head, and went to Genma's and Ranma's room.

"Heh heh…" Genma chuckled evilly, having a tea-pot full of hot water in his right hand. Ranko was still sleeping, snoring loudly. Akane opened the door ever so lightly that Genma didn't hear it creak. Her eyes widened as the Genma tilted the tea-pot. Akane rushed towards Ranko and pushed her aside.

As the hot water went on Akane's back, the blue-haired Tendo felt her back on fire. "Argghhh!" Akane started to feel small tears forming in her eyes, as Genma backed away from the youngest daughter of his friend.

"Goodness, Akane! Why did you push Ranma?" Genma asked to her. Akane glared at him, and rubbed her back that was now wet. Ranko however, was still sleeping peacefully.

"Just… because!" Akane exclaimed to Genma. She then heard Ranko snoring loudly, and Akane glared at the red-head. "WAKE UP, RANMA!" Akane shouted at Ranko's ear.

Ranko woke up, and started to scream in her high pitch voice "AHHH!" She got up, with her eyes widened.

After a few minutes, she started to pant and looked at the youngest Tendo, and started to frown. "What was that for?!" Ranko asked, glaring at Akane. The Tendo daughter just glared, and pointed at the tea-pot that Ranko's dad was holding.

Genma chuckled nervously, and placed a hand behind his back and started to sweat-drop. Ranko stared at her dad, and a small vein popped up into her head. "Pops…" Ranko trembled, her hands into fists. Genma backed away, and ran downstairs before he gets pounded by his 'daughter'

"It wasn't me!" Genma shouted, lying to Ranko and going downstairs to eat breakfast. Ranko glared at him as he left, and took a deep breath.

She then crossed her arms, and looked down. "Thanks 'Kane…" Ranko said. Akane nodded, and got up from the floor. She then went downstairs to get breakfast. Ranko just stayed in her room, and waited until everyone ate their food for the morning.

_I don't want to see them just yet… _She thought, her stomach grumbling. _Not yet… _Ranko thought, her hand into a fist. _Hungry… _After many long minutes, Ranko ate by herself in the dining room.

XxxxX

After a few hours later, Ranko was in her usual attire; red Chinese shirt that was twice the size from her body, black slacks, and her black flats. Ranko was on the fence, and had both of her arms behind her back. She then started to drift and think about the event from last night.

Though quite surprisingly that not even Akane tried to stop her, Ranko thought of one thing that was still in her head:

How is she going to tell the people now? Of course their going to know at some point of this, and want to know why the Martial Artist started to become a girl. Ranko was so deep in thought that she didn't even heard Ryoga saying his usual line when he wants to battle.

"Ranma, prepare to die!" Ryoga shouted, using his leg to knock out the red-head. Ranko looked up at Ryoga, and stepped away from the attacking boy. Ryoga then hit the concrete, which started to yelp at the pain. There was a huge hole in the sidewalk, and Ranko started to tease him.

"Even when fighting, you still get lost, don't you Ryoga?" Ranko asked him, and started to laugh. Ryoga glared at the girl, and got up. He then went up the fence like Ranko, and was a few feet away from her.

"What were you doing last night, Ranma?" Ryoga asked, glaring at her, "What was the meaning of turning yourself into a girl?!" The then started to punch her, which the short girl dodged. "Why was Akane up?"

Ranko stared at the bandana boy, and looked at him seriously. She was at her fighting stance, and had locked her eyes at her opponent. "Look Ryoga, I know you have questions, but let me-" Before she could finish, she ducked down when he started to kick.

"Ranma, I want to know what the hell is going on!" Ryoga shouted, and started to kick and punch Ranko. The young red-head was on her defense, and was nearly hit by the pig boy. Ranko then saw that Ryoga and she were at the ground now. How did that happen?

"Now come on Ranma, turn yourself into a man now!" Ryoga exclaimed, exclaiming 'Breaking Point' Ranko eyes widened as she then ducked down. Ryoga smirked, and backed away from Ranko. Ranko then looked at him with confusion, and saw that Ryoga just broke the pipe of hot water.

"Oh shi-!" Ranko exclaimed, running away quickly from the hot water, and jumping high into the air. The hot water was now pouring, and Ranko was now in someone's roof. She wiped a sweat, and muttered 'Too close' Ryoga was right behind her, until he started to ask her the same questions from before.

"Ranma, explain. If you don't, then I'm forced to kill you." Ryoga told her bluntly, sitting down in the roof. Ranko stared at him, and took a deep breath.

"Fine I'll tell you…" Ranko said, staring at him. "The reason I'm a girl right is because…" Ryoga waited for her response, until Ranko started to hug his chest, and started to whimper in his chest as well.

"I'm in love, Ryoga!" Ranko exclaimed, "With someone else!" forming fake tears. Ryoga then felt his cheeks getting warm. How dare he, Ranma Saotome, being in love with another girl, and turning into a girl. Ryoga pushed her away, and looked at Ranko's face.

"You're lying, Ranma." Ryoga said, having his arms crossed. "Now tell me the truth." _Even though as much I want you to like someone else. _Ryoga thought to himself.

Ranko sighed. _I guess there's no way to hide it now… _Ranko thought, looking at Ryoga. The spill of hot water was over now, hot water all over the street where Ryoga and Ranko were.

Ranko looked at Ryoga, and looked down at the roof. "Okay… But promise that you won't tell anybody… Even Akane…" Ranko said, not facing at him. Ryoga nodded, and waited for Ranko to tell the truth about last night's event.

"The reason I turned into a girl is because…" Ranko started to say, "Is because… I want to know more about a girl!" Ranko exclaimed at the pig-boy, "There I said it! Happy?" Ranko asked at him.

Ryoga was shocked, how she said it in such way and power, she must be serious. Ryoga chuckled softly, and started to laugh. Ranko stared at him, and felt her left eye twitching with anger. Ryoga then wiped a tear from his face, and looked at Ranko.

"So you want to be a girl?" Ryoga asked, smirking at her, "Then that means that you wouldn't be with Akane if you're a girl." Ranko glared at him, but then smirked because that wasn't the truth.

"I guess you're right, Ryoga." Ranko said "Though I'm only doing this for year; Cologne said that it might make me a better Martial Artist." Ranko thought quickly, not wanting Ryoga for the real reason she's a girl.

Ryoga looked at her, and then half-smiled. "Alright then, that wasn't too hard to tell the truth now was it?" Ryoga asked to the red-head, patting her back hard. Ranko flinched, and nodded.

"Yeah, heh…" Ranko chuckled nervously, smiling in an awkward way. Ryoga smirked, and got up from the roof. Ranko watched him as he parted away from her, and getting lost once again in Nerima.

XxxxX

At the Cat Café, Shampoo was making ramen for the visitors that were sitting in the tables. Cologne was behind her, and started to cackle softly to herself. Shampoo turned her head, and looked at the old ghoul.

"What's so funny, Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo asked, looking at her elder as she started to laugh at herself. Cologne stopped slowly, and stared at her daughter with her beady eyes.

"Because Shampoo, Ranma is doing the Un-Curse of the Curse." Cologne reminded her, "What he doesn't know is that he has to pay a price even though he doesn't know it." Shampoo eyes widened, and almost dropped the pot full of ramen.

"Aiya! He must pay price!" Shampoo exclaimed, placing the bowl in the table and clapping her hands together. "Now Ranma _must _marry me!" Shampoo squealed. Cologne smirked at her Great-Granddaughter.

"Your right Shampoo and if he doesn't…" Cologne said, and shook her head, "Consequences for my Son-in-Law." Shampoo nodded, and saw Ranko sitting down in a table for lunch.

"Aiya!" Shampoo exclaimed, grabbing two plates of ramen that were now done, and running towards the red-headed girl. She then placed the two orders in a table, that the people in the table were now satisfied that their order was done.

Shampoo raced towards Ranko, and hugged her. "Ranma I miss!" She said, hugging her even tighter. Ranko let Shampoo hug her, since today wasn't a bad day or good, she smiled nervously at the Chinese girl.

"Good day to you too, Shampoo." Ranko said, feeling that Shampoo let go of her slowly. Ranko then went down to her chair, since Shampoo hugged her; she also lifted her up with her strength. The purple-headed girl smiled at Ranko, and grabbed a notebook from her back.

"Now what Ranma wants from Shampoo?" The Amazon asked to Ranko, holding also a pencil. Ranko looked at the menu, and said five bowls of ramen. Shampoo nodded, and wrote that down. She then went back to the kitchen, and spoke Mandarin to her Great-Grandmother.

"Ranma wants five bowls of ramen." She said, shaking her head, "How come he doesn't gain weight when eating a lot of food?" She asked to Cologne, starting to make the ramen. Cologne shrugged her shoulders, and looked over to the feminine girl.

"I don't know, Shampoo." Cologne said also in Mandarin, "Start making his order, I see more people coming in." Shampoo nodded, and began making the large proportion of food for Ranko. After a few minutes, Shampoo was done, and placed all five bowls into the table where Ranko was.

Ranko's mouth watered the smell of ramen into her nose, the sweet scent. She then grabbed chopsticks, and started to eat the first bowl from her reach. People started staring at her, and saw how much food she was eating.

After she was done, she then placed all five bowls in top of each other, with the chopsticks in the top. "I'm done!" Ranko said, smiling. Shampoo smiled at Ranko as she was making more ramen for the other customers.

"How much will that be, Shampoo?" Ranko asked, going towards her pocket and grabbing a few yen that she 'borrowed' from Nabiki. She'll be paying her later. Shampoo looked at the money that Ranko has, and was about to answer her, until Cologne interrupted her.

"It's free, Son-in-Law." Cologne said, smirking at the girl, "Now go." Ranko blinked, and nodded. She then walked away from the restaurant, and thought that it was weird that Cologne gives her the five bowls of ramen just for free.

"Huh… This day might just be good." Ranko said to herself, placing her hands behind her. In the restaurant, Shampoo blinked, and looked at her grandmother.

"Great-Grandmother, what was that for?" Shampoo asked, speaking in Mandarin once again. Cologne smirked, and whispered softly to the young Amazon's ear.

"After one year, Son-in-Law must repay his debt to us." Cologne reminded her, cackling once again. Shampoo squealed a little, and was deep in thought how Ranma and her wedding would be.

Ranko however, didn't guess that the Amazon women would do that, and was going towards the plaza. She then saw many stores, and soon got bored looking at clothes. She then went back the way she came, going towards the Tendo Dojo.

_Weird that there were no interruptions… _Ranko thought. After many hours of walking, there was now a small horizon, meaning that it was getting dark soon. As Ranko went to the streets in the evening, she then felt a presence around her. Ranko stopped walking, and sensed her surroundings.

"Nothing…" She thought, "That's weird…" She then started walking again, and saw Happosai right in front of her. Ranko eyes widened, and backed away from the old Lech.

"Ooh, Ranma's a girl!" Happosai said, smiling thought his favorite side of Ranma is showing, "So how about it cutie, you model a few of my pretties for me?" Ranko stared at him, and kicked him in the face, which then knocked him down to the ground.

"No way you old man!" Ranko said, going down to his level, "It's not like I want to do this, I have to." Happosai looked at the girl, and blinked with his large buggy eyes.

"Really? Can you tell me?" Happosai asked, groping her chest suddenly. Ranko eyes widened, and this time, punched him downwards.

"Stop touching me, you freak!" Ranko exclaimed, staring at him, "It's weird enough that I'm a girl, but you… _Touching _me! You've done this plenty of times, and I'm tired of it!"

"Ooh, what's Ranma going to do?" Happosai asked teasingly, smirking at her, "Fight me? We all know that I'm the master of your father and Akane's father, and I'm high above the rest of you. Sorry lad but, your one of hundred years a bit too late to be better than me."

Ranko growled, and stared at him. _It's true… But sometimes I beat him… _Ranko then thought of something, and smirked back at the old goat. "Alright then, let's have a battle. Right here, right now." Ranko said, going up, and going to her fighting stance.

Happosai also got up, and stared up towards her. "In this angle your chest is very big…" Happosai commented, "I want some!" He then jumped, but before he knows it, Ranko backed away from him.

"You want it?" Ranko asked, unbuttoning her Chinese shirt, "Come and get it!" The crease in between her chest made Happosai crazy and he then tried to glomp her, but failed. _Heh, because of my speed, he can't catch me… _Ranko thought, smirking.

After a while, Ranko punched right in the face, where he then fell on the ground, unconscious. "That'll teach you." She said, going down towards him. She then saw a bag behind him, and hadn't noticed it since them 'fought' (Which wasn't a fight).

Her left brow twitched, and grabbed the bag. "What an old pervert…" She said, and placed it on her back. She then jumped over a fence, and looked down a stream. She smirked, and placed all the 'pretties' of Happosai to the stream.

"He's going to be mad… But don't care." She said, seeing the many undergarments of women going downstream to the ocean. She then had an idea, and thought that this won't be any of her fault, because she's going to blame it all on Happosai.

_Hey, I'm going to be a girl for one year, so why don't enjoy it?_ She asked to herself, having a small smirk across her face. _This will be fun. _She then walked away, and went walking back towards the Tendo Dojo.

XxxxX

After taking a cold bath (Which Ranko didn't like), the red-headed girl grabbed a towel, and went towards her room. She then put on her boxers, and her out-sized pajamas.

"Hmm… Wonder what Akane is doing… Come to think about it, I haven't seen her all day." Ranko said to herself, looking up towards the ceiling, "Where is that un-cute tomboy?" Before she could day another word, Akane opened the door to Ranko's room, and stared at her.

"Ranma," Akane panted, as so she was running to her room, "Mr. Saotome found out, he's angry!" Ranko eyes widened, and got up from her futon.

"Don't tell me, he's a panda now?!" Ranko asked to the blue-haired Tendo, "Man, I didn't want to tell Pops!" Akane nodded quickly, and then pointed towards the right side of where she was.

"Also, Mousse and Ryoga found out!" Akane exclaimed. Ranko then looked at Akane, and stared at her.

"Wait a minute… Mousse never comes to our house…" Ranko said, glaring at her. Akane giggled, and pat the girl's shoulder.

"I was only kidding, Ranma." Akane said, laughing a bit, "Don't get to hype up." Ranko nodded at her, and started to sigh.

"For a moment there I thought you were serious." Ranko said, sighing again. "So, what brings you here to my humble little room?" Akane rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kasumi said that since you weren't here for dinner, she has an extra bowl full of rice just for you." Akane said, "And that there's still a lot more rice if you want seconds." Ranko's eyes widened and her mouth started to water.

"Thank you, Kasumi!" Ranko exclaimed, clapping her hands together and started to run downstairs to the dining room. Ranko then sat down in her usual seat, and looked down at her bowl. The aroma of the smell then went to Ranko's nostrils, and started to grab chopsticks.

"Down the hatch!" Ranko said, eating the rice and chewing on the delectable meal. Akane look towards the small girl, and smiled at herself.

"Sometimes Ranma can be such a kid." Akane said to herself, going upstairs once again, and going to her room. "But still, how does he not gain weight even if he's eating at night?" Akane asked to herself, "Was he even training today?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders, and started to drift to sleep. Once Ranko was done, she looked towards the clock, and saw that it was around ten o'clock. "Wow…" Ranko said to herself, "Time flies." She then got up, and grabbed the empty bowl.

She went to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher, and went up the stairs. She then went to her room, and found a sleeping Genma next to her futon. Ranko looked at him. _Where was he today? _Ranko asked, staring at him.

Ranko yawned, and went down to her futon. She then let out a loud yawn, and started to sleep. "First day of being a girl, complete." She said to herself, going to a deep sleep.

After many hours when the Tendo house was sleeping, outside the streets, Happosai was still out cold, and woke up. "Eh?" He asked to himself, getting up and rubbing his head, "What happened?" He asked to himself.

"Excuse me, sir." A man said, looking down towards the old man. "Why are you sleeping in the streets?" Happosai looked up, and then something snapped in his head.

"My pretties!" Happosai exclaimed, looking around the street he was, "Where are they?!"

"That was my question too, sir." The man said, holding up a bag, which had some writing in it in Kanji.

"_I stole women's underwear!_" It said, also having Happosai's name. The old man gasped, and read it. _Ranma… _He cursed in his head. _How dare you do this to your master!_

"Sir, I think that your 'pretties' are in the stream." The man said, "In case you haven't notice, I'm a police officer. Sir, you're under arrest for violation of stealing women's undergarments and throwing them to the stream which is hazardous to the animals living in there."

Happosai gulped, and chuckled nervously. "But look, I was out cold, it must've been one of my students-"

"Don't tell me lies." He said sternly, grabbing Happosai's hand, and handcuffed him, "We have questions for you in the office."

"I'm innocent!" The lecherous man said, pulling back, "It was Ranma! He's the one you're looking for! IT'S RANMA!" The loud shout woke up Ranko, who was half-awake. She then got up, and yawned loudly.

"Huh? What waz that?" Ranko asked, looking at both sides of her room "Must've been my imagination." She said, yawning and going back to sleep. "Hello again, you tasty okonomiyaki…" She muttered to herself, now drooling.

From the peaceful nights of Nerima, this must one of the best nights that Ranko has ever had, Happosai just got arrested. Served him for being a pervert.

_**This chapter was a bit short than the other, but I managed to update. From now on, I'll be updating around Friday or Saturday. The reason is because I feel that typing a story around the weekend is better. **_

_**I also wanted to say that constructive criticism is welcomed in this story. Please review and favorite, and thank you for reading the second chapter of Another Way.**_

_**Next Chapter: It's a Monday and Ranko has to face the Student Body! What about Kuno? Will he be happy that his 'Pig-Tailed Goddess' is finally in Furinkan High? Find out next time in Another Way!**_

_**I also wanted to say that if some of your questions weren't answered in this chapter, then probably it will be in the next chapter, also if something is wrong in the story that doesn't make sense, please tell me and I'll fix it. See you in the third chapter.**_

_**~MoonlightStar400**_


End file.
